Fairytale For The Tsundere
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: It's not like I like him like him... I just... want to see him and talk to him about how he takes care of my tomatoes... S-SHUT-UP! Some Tomato Fairy I am...chigi! summary fail! Spamano Rated T Because of my sweet swearing Lovino
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:Seeing as I finished one story and about to finish another I'm Spamano break. XD Crack fairytales are awesome; I don't care what anyone says about them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tomatoes… my one true love… The only thing that could love me more than my perfect Brother.

No one could love tomatoes more than I do…

…

My eyes peeked at the Spanish man; who came out every morning to water his garden of tomatoes. He was the only human I have ever seen who took such fucking amazing care of his tomatoes and not for money. Not for anyone, but himself.

I wonder if I showed myself to him, if he would…

No! Dammit! He would be completely freaked out if I showed myself to him. I mean come-the-fuck-on I am the Tomato **fairy**! A human would just freak if he saw someone like me.

Okay… so maybe I like something more than tomatoes…

_The man who cares for them with all his heart…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Soft touches… gentle, yet rough fingers moved down to my tomato red lips… Those fingers that took such amazing care of my fucking tomatoes… I wanted them all over… All over…_

_Those lips… always seem to smile brighter when he tended to the tomatoes… I wanted them to smile at me… all the time…_

_Those emerald eyes… glowed when harvest came around… he would stare at all the tomatoes so lovingly… look at me like that, d-dammit!_

_And that ass…_

"GET UP!"

I gasped as I was fucking pushed off my comfy bed. I glared at the bastard who dared kick me out of bed. I grumbled when I saw the Maple Fairy. "I was having a fucking amazing dream…"

I watched as my friend's light purple eyes seemed to laugh at me. I pouted a blush on my face. The maple fairy or as I called him; Maple Bastard was a very forgotten fairy compared to most. He wore his maple leaf shirt and pants, as well as his over-sized red-yellow wings proudly though. More than I could fucking say.

It wasn't that I'm not proud of being the great Tomato Fairy… it's just… fuck… I wasn't all smiley and shit like the other fairies. I didn't want to play tag and hide-and-seek. I wanted to… to… Well, I don't know! I just didn't want to fucking play like an idiot!

"Toma~!"

My eyes turned to slits as I glared the Maple Bastard. "What!"

"Your Spanish love just left to tend his precious tomatoes~" He laughed softly.

I turned red (From anger!) and puffed out my cheeks. "I love no one, dammit!" But quickly got dressed. I-I was up anyways.

I looked myself in the mirror and glowered. I was so different from everyone else. My hair was a dark auburn and my eyes… god, my eyes looked like puke! It was just so gross! My wings weren't big and amazing or even small, but colorful. They were just small and clear. Most fairies fucking laughed at my unnoticeable wings. Hell, even Maple Bastard had better wings than me.

….

The only thing special about me was my uniform and my single curl, but almost everyone had one of those… so, yeah… Only my fucking uniform made me who I was. I stared at the dark red shirt and dark green pants. If I didn't wear this uniform everyone would think I was my little brother; the Pasta Fairy.

But… That bastard didn't only deal with Pasta; he was allowed to help Humans cook and paint and whatever he wanted. It pissed me off. Everyone, but **me** was allowed to talk to Humans. I had to fucking watch them from a distance and even then it's not enough, dammit!

"Toma…" I turned to the Maple Bastard; he was frowning at me. "Maybe… when you come home… we could… uhhh… find you a fairy that you could…"

I hissed at my friend. "I don't want to marry a fucking idiot fairy!"

Maple Bastard sighed quite loudly. "Fine… go… that Spanish man isn't going to wait for you, right?"

I glared a random wall, but I understood my friend's aggravation. I already fucking knew if I fell in love with a human it wouldn't end well for me. But…

I didn't love anyone. I really didn't.

I only wanted to see that man. I just… wanted the chance to be more important than my fucking perfect brother. That was really it.

My small wings took my through my home and to the large tomato garden. I slowly landed on a tomato leaf and hide myself pretty fucking well if I do say so myself.

The Spanish human was already working on caring for my tomatoes. His large hands checking each tomato with care, his lips speaking such kind words as he worked on each one; he made it feel like he truly loved each tomato differently… like they were their own person. Each one different; which they kind of fucking were.

….

And yet he was the only living thing other than me who saw it that way. He was the only fucking person I'd always make sure to have a good harvest.

I felt my face heat up as the idiot Spaniard kissed one of the tomatoes. Fuck… why was it always something else… Why could it never be me to get such love?

S-shit… I gasped when I felt a sticky substance on my hand. I moved into the darkness as the Spaniard checked the tomato I just hurt. His face scrunched up deep in thought. It wouldn't have mattered if he would have just left it; not feel forced to take action.

I moved deeper and deeper seeing his eyes surveyed the area for any pests. Pests like me. I wanted him to see me; fuck yes… but not in this way. I didn't want him to freak-out like all those other humans had and stop planting tomatoes. I wanted to be able to see him everyday… that couldn't happen unless he grew fucking tomatoes.

"Hey, 'Tonio!"

I watched as the Spaniard turned his head and smiled at the new comer. Quickly I flew away from the garden in record time; relieved I wasn't found by the idiot.

Normal fairies wouldn't have run away like I did, but I wasn't like any 'normal' fairy. I didn't play games twenty-four seven, I had a fucking swearing problem… Hell! I didn't even smile when I **was **happy!

….

But then when was I ever truly happy? And I mean really, fucking happy?

I flew into my hometown, but everyone was already off to do their jobs. I really didn't have a job; the humans did my job for me.

You know what fuck this!

Fuck all of this! I'm done being useless! I'm not going to stay here! I can't! I was never needed in the first place!

….

I never was needed as much as everyone else was… I always fucked everything up… Compared to everyone else; I have to be the worse fairy in the whole damn world. Even humans don't want anything to do with me…

Fuck! My eyes are sweating like bullets… s-shut-up… Just shut-up…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you probably all knew that. X3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I laid in my tomato bed… just waiting… my brain completely drowned in so much fucking self sorrow it wasn't even funny.

"Toma, you home?"

I turned my head to see the Maple Bastard. "Yeah… try looking in my bed, moron." I said a smirk in my voice.

"Oh!" Maple Bastard looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, should've thought about that."

"Yeah, you should of…" I whispered going back to staring my random wall. My lips opened a bit… I wanted to ask something, but in my heart I knew I was going to get fucking yelled at. But… "Has any of our kind ever became a human?"

"W-what?" Maple Bastard asked shocked.

I didn't repeat myself. He heard me perfectly and we both knew he did. But the thing was; if that bastard would pretend he didn't hear me. I glanced at the Bastard, but wasn't shocked when his face turned pale as a 'peace' dove.

Yet I did get a bit shocked… and maybe even a bit scared when Maple Bastard glared at me. "…No fairy ever wanted to even become a human… at least… until now."

I glared back at the bastard just as fiercely; if not more. "I never said I wanted to become human… I was just fu—"

"You implied it and I know you better than anyone else… so tell the truth… I'm not your brother; I know when you lie." That bastard said cutting me off.

I slowly rose from my bed not breaking my glare, but now I was glaring the ground instead of that Maple Bastard. Neither of us said anything. Nothing could be said really. I.. truly wasn't sure what I wanted.

I just didn't want to be fucking alone and always put in second place to someone or something else. Was that really so fucking bad? Maybe it was…

…

Yet I felt I could be number one in that stupid Spanish human's eyes. If nothing else… I wanted to know if that could be true…

"The Marriage Fairy has magical powers even I can't comprehend on how she got them… She should be able to make you human…" Maple Bastard whispered.

I shivered a bit. T-that was the c-craziest fairy in the entire fucking world… s-she couldn't be the only one to h-help me, dammit…

"That's the only one I know of that may be able to do it… If you chose to go to her… I can only promise one hour before I tell your brother and my brother what you are planning."

I bit my lip; I knew this was the best offer I was going to get. But… dammit! Really I had to go to the crazy fairy? I gulped seeing that bastard's hopeful look. "Sorry, but… yeah… later…" I whispered as I flew off to the crazy bitch's house.

To those who were expecting a big scary shit mansion, well… there wasn't one. The Marriage Fairy had the same flower house as everyone else did, but everyone knew her house from the rest.

It like had a fucking death vibe to it; which scared the fuck out of me. I really didn't want to fucking die here.

….

But I did want to fucking become human.

I gently knocked on the door making sure I could fly as far away if I needed too. "Ugh! Come in!"

I did as the voice told me too. The house inside was the same as everyone's else, but that didn't make me lose my guard. Hell, no! It made me ready to bolt out right when I saw something funny.

My eyes moved to see a fairy wearing a long white wedding dress, her platinum blonde hair in a bun with the wedding veil over it. I noted her wings were slightly clipped, but other than that she looked ready to get married. Thing is… she was never going too.

"H-h-hello…" I said cursing myself for stuttering. I walked up to the woman, but she seemed to pay me not mind. I gathered all the courage I had to mumble my request. To this she finally gave me a reaction.

"Human? Why?" She asked; her turquoise eyes locking onto my puke color ones.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her… I really fucking didn't. But… "I want to meet a human…" I said trying to avoid her all knowing eyes.

"So… You are the Tomato Fairy…" She muttered. I nodded even though I knew it wasn't a question. "I will make you human…"

My ears popped up and I faked a smile. "Really… thank—"

"But!" She added cutting me off.

"But?" I questioned not liking that word and how she was using it. But what? Was she going to kill me and feed me to the fucking Potato fairy?

"I can't just make you human… you need to give up the one thing you love most."

I froze in shock. No, no…

"If you eat a tomato… of any kind… you will be turned back into a fairy." The Marriage Fairy explained smirking at my pain stricken face.

Not… being able to eat tomatoes… I… I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that! Fuck n-.

…..

"F-fine… d-dammit!" I whimpered.

The younger fairy took a moment before muttering something under her breath. "When you become human… Go to a man named Arthur Kirkland; he'll give you a place to stay—and I guess… I wish you luck…"

My eyes moved to the Marriage Fairy to see that she seemed to be deep in thought. I waited for her to look at me again, but when she did I grew a strange feeling in my gut.

My wings felt like they were being pulled out of my body and someone was stretching me just for the fun of seeing how far I'd stretch before breaking in half. It hurt… dammit… it hurt a lot…

Maybe… I did something really stupid… "C-CHIGI!"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

…. D-damn… I coughed as I tried to sit up. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them… what a fucking nightmare! I went to asked that crazy fairy for help and wanted to become human and…

"Are you okay?"

….

Slowly I removed my arms from my eyes and looked up at the Spanish man in front of me. But… he and I…. and my clothes… ah!

Oh, fuck that wasn't a dream! I jumped onto my feet, but… yeah that wasn't one of my greatest ideas…

It felt a thousand needles pierced into my skin at once, yet it felt numb and really fucking jello like. Gross.

Huh? I looked at the two tan hands on my arms that were helping me stand. W-what the hell? I glanced at his worried green eyes and… Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

"You should be careful, mi amiga. Hmmm? It looked like you bumped your head pretty hard…"

O-oh, god… his hands were touching my face. A-and they were just like I dreamed they'd be—N-not that I dreamed about his hands touching me or anything! I mean, maybe once or twice… but nothing I could completely remember and…

Uh… he's talking again?

"—You remember anything that happened?"

What happened to me? A dream come true—GAH! What the fuck was that? I so did not think that!

Ehhhhh…. "Well this fucking—uh…"

What the fuck was wrong with me? I was about to tell him what happened! He can't know what happened! He'd think I was fucked up in the head. I needed to tell him something though… what would be a good lie….

"W-well… I-I… fell—because of that fucking rock!" I said pointing to the poor rock.

That was the worse lie ever… He's not that stupid to believe something so…

"Oh… well are you going to be alright, Miss?"

…

He's an idiot! Who would believe such a big fat lie? Even my brother wasn't that stupid! Wait, he was… but that wasn't the god damn point! And… and…

…

Did he fucking say 'Miss'? Oh, hell no! I mean… yes I'm wearing a dress, but that wasn't my fault! Dammit!

"I'm not a miss!" I grumbled feeling my face becoming warmer.

I glanced up; knowing he was probably going to look fucking disgusted. What kind of guy wore dresses! Weak guys that's who!

… but… when my eyes met his face; he had a big grin on his face. W-what the hell? I looked away from his blindingly bright face.

"Fusosososo~! I see… Sorry, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and you are?"

I bit my tongue. Fuuuckkk! I didn't think of that. Name… name… I was trying very hard not to fucking panic, but… Dammit! My name was the tomato fairy! We didn't really need names, what was with Humans and fucking names.

I glanced at the Spaniard, and fuck what was with that face of shock and confusion! Damn… "I… don't remember." I muttered as I bit my finger.

He was stupid… he would believe me… I mean I do have a damn bump on my head and… and… C-CHIGI!

"I see…"

I couldn't look the man in the eyes. His face really didn't lie about his emotions. He was clearly fucking disappointed and because I didn't 'remember' my name.

"…do you have a place to stay at?"

W-what the hell? Why did his voice sound hopeful? He was clearly messed up in the head. I pouted a bit, but nodded all the same. I had that… Arthur Kirkland guy…

"…I see…"

I felt the heat around me becoming unbearable yet again. W-why was he sounding disappointed that I had somewhere to fucking stay? D-damn bastard! He should be fucking happy I had a place to stay!

U-unless he wanted me to stay with him… b-but we've only just met and that be weird…

….

Not that I would really fucking complain… c-chigi…

"H-Hey!" I jumped at the sound of **that **voice behind me. I turned around just in time to get hugged by the Maple bastard. B-but he was h-human too. "I've been looking all over for you… t-thank-you for taking care of my friend… mister…"

"Antonio..." the Spaniard said smiling.

Maple Bastard smiled as well, but his smile was a complete lie. Shit… Maple Bastard is pissed. "Mister Antonio… Come on Lovino~ we need to go to my big brother Arthur's house~!"

…Lovino? I held back a growl as Maple Fairy fucking started to pull me away. I could fucking walk myself.

"WAIT!"

I gave a manly scream when that… that… That **tomato bastard**! Mmmmm… I liked that Tomato Bastard… The fucking tomato bastard pulled me back to him. Dress or not… this was no way to fucking treat me! I wasn't a rag doll! I was the tomato fairy!

"Yes?" Maple Bastard asked still giving a shit for brains smile… impassive jerk.

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland? As in the guy who does magic and believes in fairies?" Tomato Bastard asked curiously.

"Mmmmm? Don't you believe in fairies, eh?" Maple Bastard asked gripping me tighter.

I held my breath as Tomato Bastard looked down at me. W-what… I didn't have the answer for you… D-damn tomato bastard.

"I guess…" The tomato Bastard said.

"Well, that's good! But we have to go—" Maple Bastard yanked me out of the Tomato's grip… d-damn… am I a doll here? I don't fucking think so! "See you later, eh?"

I allowed the bastard to pull me away and… I was just trying not to fucking get him more pissed than he already was.

….

Which was kind of fucking hard… every time he turned to glance at me; apparently that pissed him off more! I DID NOT choose to wear this dress if that was his problem. It was the Marriage Bitch's fault!

I mean it was a stylish sort of dress… I guess… If you wear a fucking a maid and liked pink… d-dammit… things better get fucking better soon….

….

But knowing my luck that wasn't going to happen… C-Chigi!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I Own no hetalia or anything at all really... not even the English language... 0_o (Dum, dum, DUM!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When we got to that _Arthur Kirkland's_ house… I was a bit surprised to see him waiting outside for us…. With boy clothes in his hands.

I took a good look at him as he sighed and handed me the clothes… hmmm? Messy blonde hair… Green eyes….

…..

"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S FUCKING CATERPILLARS WHERE YOUR EYEBROWS SHOULD BE!" I shouted about to pull the caterpillars off, but… they were like fucking glued to his face. D-dammit… that's gross.

"… bloody—Mr. Tomato Fairy..." I looked up to see him giving me a fucking spooky look. I let his fucking caterpillars go and moved behind the Maple Bastard… not because I was scared dammit!

…..

But if that human did attack Maple Bastard would get hurt first and I'd run like hell. Good fucking plan right? I know…

The Caterpillar man sighed and rubbed his forehead. And those fucking caterpillars were still there! Damn!

I subconsciously touched my eyebrows… okay, they're fucking still normal.

"…. Just so we can get this out of the bloody way… these—" He pointed to the caterpillars. "—Are my eyebrows…"

My jaw hit the ground. What… the… We needed the fashion fairy like A-Fucking-SAP! Okay, I called him the gayness fairy, but still… he was supposed to be monitoring this shit!

"I-it's fine… Lovino here… i-is not use… t-to how different h-humans a-are to us…"

I glared at the Maple Bastard. "Shut the fuck up." I muttered.

Maple Bastard laughed a little. "W-when… I am a-able to eat… m-m-m-m-ma…m-m…" Maple Bastard then just busted into tears.

I shivered. Ah! That's why he's so fucking pissy… S-shit… "Q-quit crying! D-dumbass! I-I didn't tell you t-to follow me! I-it's your o-own f-fault!"

…..

Still fucking guilt was eating me alive… FUCK! He's still brawling… like… like MY STUPID BROTHER!

"W-what if…. Fuck…j-just a few days d-dammit…"

He still made no fucking sign of stopping his wails of pain. D-dammit!

I walked in front of the bastard and made him look at me. "Please…" I whispered; hating I was being weak, but… d-dammit I can't take his annoying wailing. I gave him one of the most pathetic looks, I have ever had. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I'm being a selfish j-jerk… but… we're friends… a-and please… just… a few days… just like me get to know him and… I-I will never ever bring fucking bring up Humans and… all that annoying shit… okay?"

D-dammit my eyes were sweating… I wiped my eyes… d-dammit saying such weak things made me sweat like crazy. A-at least the fucking annoying wailing stopped.

I gasped when the Maple Bastard pulled me in a hug. "…Yeah… I guess… Since I'm your friend and all… I-I'll live without Maple for a few days… but—"

"C-CHIGI!" I screamed like the man I was when my hair and curl were pulled. "D-damn B-bastard…" I smirked. "Nice to have you fucking back."

Maple rolled his slightly red eyes and let my hair go. Thank fucking god. "Go get out of that dress before more people call you a miss."

I felt heat on my face. "Y-you heard t-that?"

Maple Bastard smirked. "O-of course… and I also saw you looking like a love sick puppy~"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING LOVE SICK PUPPY DAMMIT!" I screamed my face feeling like it was on fire.

My eyes twitched when Maple Bastard started to twirl in the Caterpillars house, but I happened to hear him mutter to the caterpillar human before he was completely inside the house, "He's right about that… he's a love sick pixie~!"

"I HEARD THAT!" I screamed and glared at the Caterpillar Human daring him to say something.

He didn't, but Maple Bastard screamed, "I WANTED YOU TOO!"

That's it… That's fucking it… Last time I go fucking weak for that bastard. He could cry me a fucking river and drown in it!

My eyes shifted to glance down the road where the Tomato Bastard's garden was. I need a fucking amazing plan for tomorrow… That Spaniard won't know what hit him dammit…

….

But first let's get out of this fucking dress. Damn Marriage bitch… this wasn't a fucking game… right?

I looked around seeing if any camera bumblebees were around. I saw none. So this wasn't a fucking game! So, no one should treat me like I'm the fucking main character you could shit on!

GOT THAT! GOOD!

…fuckers…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia!

A/N: And so another Chapter and just wondering... If the people reading this story would rather have long chapter (Like 1,000 words) but updated every two-four days or shorter chapters (idk maybe 400-500 words depending on my mood), but updated every one-two days. I don't know... I'm leaving it up to you guys or girls or... crazy fan eating squirrels... _ okay... I'm only asking because I could have made this Chapter shorter and posted it yesterday and I'm not sure what people like more. Thank-you for your time and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I glared at myself in the mirror. I looked even fucking uglier than when I was a fairy. I scowled. "Just my luck…"

"You know~ you're face could freeze up like that!" I jumped seeing another person in the mirror.

"D-DAMMIT! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" I screeched at the fucking Maple Bastard. People needed to stop fucking popping out of nowhere!

He tilted his head confused. "But… t-the door was open… I thought humans had a rule; only knock when door is closed."

I pouted; fucking human rules. "Fine… what do you want?"

"Well~ I'm not a fairy as you can see and~… I need to finish my daily job."

I turned to the Bastard in shock. "Hell NO!" I screamed knowing what he was asking of me.

"You owe me… I can easily go and get yours and my brother." Maple Bastard said pouting as well.

"Tsk!" I turned my head away. "Go! I don't ca—AAHHH!"

Maple Bastard started to pull my curl roughly. "You're com—IIIEEE!"

I pulled the Maple Bastard's curl. And so a fucking curl pulling war began. A-and it s-sucked! The fucking Maple Bastard had one hell of a grip… c-chigi!

One last pull and I was going to be fucking done for… and we both fucking knew it. D-dammit! "Fine you… you… I fucking give you pervert! Let go! Let go right now DAMMIT!"

Both of us were breathing heavily, but the damn bastard still smirked and pulled my curl. "Then say you will help me finish my jobs!"

I bit my lip; my legs already crumpling and my grip on that bastard's curl falling to pull my shirt down. "F-fine! Fine, I'll fucking help!"

"YAY~!" Maple Bastard said finally releasing my curl and… damn I hate my life. I shivered; fucking pissed my curl was still reacting to all the abuse it had to go through.

I glared at the Maple Bastard; who looked like nothing just happened! He fucking molested me and didn't give a damn!

"Okay… first stop is… UGH!" Maple Bastard said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I would've fought him, but I was too damn tired and really didn't want to get fucking curl molested anymore.

I really didn't.

…

But I did want to know who made my idiot of a buddy pissed so much. Heh, just seeing him red from anger was hilarious. "Hey, Bastard where are we going?"

"…Bella…" Maple Bastard muttered seeming fucking upset.

I rolled my eyes. "And why do you dislike this fucking 'Bella'?" I asked; not knowing how anyone could fucking dislike a girl.

"Tsk, I-I hate her! S-she… s-she hates my pancakes!" Maple Bastard cried as he ran outside with me in tow.

I smirked. Damn, someone who hates Maple Bastard's pancakes… This is gonna be fucking funny to watch.

I stayed quiet as the Maple Bastard forced himself to walk the steps of a fucking amazing pure white house and knocked on the door.

"Hola~?"

….

….

My eyes widened. No fucking way!

Tomato Bastard?

His green eyes moved to me and the seemed to shine brightly. "Ah! Lovi~! It's nice to see you again!"

I slowly nodded not being able to find any words to explain the damn feeling in my stomach. What was he doing here?

"'Tonio~? Who's at the do—oh! Hello there!" A fucking beautiful girl came into my view… a-and… D-dammit were the dating?

I mean just look at her and him… and d-dammit… t-they did look fucking good together. She had rosy cheeks that matched her light peach skin fucking perfectly and bright glowing green eyes just like tomato's bastard's. Her blonde hair seemed to flow just when she took a single step and… and she wore a fucking overly happy smile just like… like everyone I fucking knew…. Maple Bastard, My stupid little brother, the fucking Hero fairy… the tomato Bastard…

I unconsciously touched my scowling lips. I could never fucking smile like that. I can't fucking help, but look at the bad things around me… that's just who I was, dammit!

….

That's probably why I felt so alone back home and at this fucking moment… I was so different than everyone else! D-dammit!

"Lovi!"

My thoughts were stopped when two big tan hands held my face gently. W-what the…

The Tomato Bastard smiled at me as I turned fucking red… F-from anger!

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to eat Belgium Waffles with us…" The girl said sweetly.

"And I said me and him are too busy to eat any gross waffles!" Maple Bastard screeched, but he was ignored quite easily.

"Well Lovi~? Bella makes the best Belgium Waffles in the whole world."

I scrunched up my nose. He kept fucking calling me 'Lovi'… I was pretty fucking sure my name was Lovino… I glanced at Maple Bastard and he made an aggravated sigh. "Do what you want… but if you want to get away from the evil waffles I'll be at Gilbert's house… you know the one that calls the Potato Fairy 'west'?

I nodded knowing where that bastard lived, but I fucking guess saying yes to my fucking friend meant I said yes to everyone because that Tomato Bastard grinned like a moron and pulled me into the white house.

The last thing I saw before the fucking door was closed was Maple Bastard smirking at me and mouthing 'good luck~'. B-Bastard!

I sighed and looked around the house. It was pretty normal to the Caterpillars house… big… really fucking big…

"Ah~ you really are so cute~!" The woman squealed pulling me into a hug.

"See…. I told you Belly~!" Tomato Bastard said smiling like the moron he was. I pulled out of the crazy woman's grip. I really fucking hated being touched.

"Hey! Since that Maple Fairy is sick and he asked you and that blonde guy to bring me my Maple Syrup that means you know a lot of Fairies right? Right?" The Woman asked seeming not to mind I fucking pushed her off of me.

I pouted; not wanting to fucking answer… Hell, I didn't even know how to answer. I glared at the ground knowing they were waiting for my answer. I resentfully nodded and muttered, "I guess, I fucking do."

"Amazing!" The woman said having a cat like smile on her face.

I tilted my head fucking confused and turned to see the Tomato Bastard looking at me expectantly. "Ah! Then do you know the Tomato Fairy, si?"

"Never heard of him…" I muttered; knowing I was fucking lying, but I wasn't going to fucking give myself away. For a moment Tomato Bastard's smile faltered and he looked shocked… almost… scared… W-what the hell?

"Ahahahaha~ well, we better get the Waffles ready!" Bella said pulling Tomato Bastard into the kitchen.

….

Should I fucking follow? My eyes moved downward as I fucking felt the sinking feeling I felt in the morning when that Bastard almost found me hiding in his tomato garden. Slowly I walked back outside. I… I'll just fucking wait out there…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N: Good-night everyone...It's 2:55 am right now, but I wanted to update; so here you go~! -U- Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The Flemish woman had to pull the Spaniard and force him the sit on the chair next to the table; she sighed knowing how her friend still felt bad about what had happened to the Tomato Fairy. Even if it was almost seventeen years ago. He needed to learn to let go.

The Flemish woman took out all the ingredients she would need, but stared at the Maple Syrup on her table. That blonde hair man said that Maple Fairy was sick… How did fairies get sick? Could they die?

The Flemish woman didn't think they could, but she never even knew Fairies could get sick. How was Gilbert going to take the news? She didn't think it was going to end well…

…

But first she needed to help the friend moping in her kitchen.

"Heh, 'Tonio!" She called happily, but she felt no happiness in her heart. The Flemish woman gently put a big green bowl on the table next her friend, before sitting on the table in front of him. "I'm sure that that Tomato Fairy's fine… He just needs time… you said he was very shy right?"

The Flemish woman sighed as her friend nodded unusually quiet. She slowly started to make the waffles; still sitting on the table. Hey, her brother was working today, so what the hell, why not!

"You know you shouldn't blame yourself. Didn't you tell me no one wanted to be near that Tomato Fairy… He could have quit his job—and really what did we need a Tomato Fairy for! You do all the work!" The Flemish woman pouted seeing her friend go deeper into depression. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

…

Could Fairies even quit their jobs? The Flemish woman really needed to get a fairy rule book because she truly had no idea what was even the point of fairies… She could do everything those fairies seemed to do.

…

But she could understand how her friend felt. She really enjoyed fighting with that Maple Fairy… At least he chose a funny fellow to take his place. The Flemish held back a laugh; thinking of how jealous her 'Prussian' friend will be to find out that that Maple Fairy let some random guy help him out and not the awesome of all awesome people help.

But… she never heard of a Tomato Fairy… hell, even the funny kid's friend; Lovi didn't know any Tomato Fairy. The Flemish girl hated being a downer, but someone needed to say it.

"'Tonio! I think you need to forget about this Tomato Fairy!" The blonde hair woman said putting her ready batter down next to her.

"W-what! I could neve—"

"You can and you will!" The Flemish woman said cutting her friend off. "You have to move on! Get a life and gosh darn it control Franny when he's drunk!"

The Spanish gave a pleading look to his friend. How could he forget his first friend? Even being twenty-five years old the Spanish man was still a very loyal friend; he was like a dog or… a turtle. He wouldn't just leave a friend; human or not.

….

He didn't even get to say good-bye… or sorry…

The Flemish woman rolled her eyes when her friend banged his head on the table. He wasn't going to give up on that Fairy. Eh, she tried…

But…

…

He eyes moved to her window to see that strange Italian kicking a rock; the Flemish woman felt he was hiding something. Something about that Tomato Fairy, maybe…

"Tonio~ I just remembered my flowers needs watering! The waffle mix is ready if you could just cook it for me…" The Flemish woman said smiling at her Spanish friend as he got the waffle machine ready. She walked towards her back door, but quickly called back; "Five minutes each; we don't want them to burn! Especially if this is the first time that little Italian boy is going to eat them!"

The Flemish woman was shocked to see a small smile appear on her friend's lips at the mention of the Italian boy. She glared at the ground deep in thought. Maybe the Italian boy wasn't the only one hiding something…

But, she needed to know for sure. A smirk appeared on her lips and she knew the little Italian would be more than happy to tell her what she wants to know~!


End file.
